Computer data centers or high-density computer labs often utilize large numbers of relatively small computers in place of larger mainframe computers. These computers centers typically utilize racks or shelves to hold a number of identical personal computers, such as desktop, tower or Small Form Factor (“SFF”) computers. Each computer within the lab may have a dedicated purpose (such as a Web server), or the computers may be networked together to provide enhanced processing and data storage capabilities.
Modern computers include numerous heat-generating components (such as high-speed processors and hard-disk storage devices), and each computer typically utilizes one or more internal fans to circulate cooling air within the computer case. Problems often arise when large numbers of computers are placed together, such as in the above-described computer centers or high-density computer labs. In particular, exotic cooling systems are frequently needed to maintain an adequate supply of cooling air for each of the computers within the lab. These cooling systems often utilize storage racks to securely mount and precisely space the individual computers in relation to blowers and/or air-conditioning systems that direct cooling air to each of the computers. However, the cost of such cooling system, including the racks used to secure and space each of the computers, is often disproportionate to the relatively low cost of the actual personal computers themselves.